narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uzume Arashi
Major Character A woman skilled in the physical arts, Uzume Arashi (Whirling Storm, 嵐うずめ, Arashi Uzume) is a Hitorigami, an illustrious trio of amazingly capable shinobi. Known within the group as Takamimusuhi (高御産巣日神, The God of Conquest and Rule), she has set herself in trying to fight the conquest of injustice, to bring justice everywhere once more. Inequality, injustice, and other unfair terms are poison to her, as she tries to wipe them out from existence. Famed for her Swift, she becomes one of the few to have mastered its true capabilities, using it hand in hand with her wind. Also skilled with the body, and sword, she has a variety of powers, which is where her various monikers come from. Maybe most impressive of all, she is an autodidact, teaching herself powers that rival the greatest of men. Formerly from Kusagakure, as the village fell to the Third Amekage, her family defected, hoping to save her and themselves. This escape has shaped her for life, giving her idealism of trying to dish out justice, restore equality, and keep tabs on those who rule and govern the shinobi world. Background Life in Kusa The Grass Drowns in the Rain Death of Her Parents On Her Own Kusahara To Present Personality Nindō Uzume lives to bring fairness to the world, to restore it to equality. Whether through words, or through violence, she doesn't seem to care. Almost similar to Kaguya, she aspires to bring peace by stopping all fighting. If she has to do this through fighting, she has no qualms about doing so. She will never stop, till she has stopped all corruption and disagreement throughout the lands. She wants to unite the world, and have everyone treat each other equally. Appearance A woman, as she likes to be called, of young beauty, and a curvaceous, voluptuous hourglass figure. Light tan hair that reaches her upper back adorns her head, with bangs over her forehead. A red cap usually adorns the top of her light coma structure. Fair skinned, Uzume looks very youthful in the face, and has piercing blue eyes, the color of lightened sapphires. She wears a collared white shirt, open somewhat down the middle, creating a revealing appearance, showing the underside of her breasts at times. The white shirt has black stripes and brown belt strips as well, that can be attached together to connect the shirt and tie it down. The shirt is also outlined by golden stripes, and has a golden bird symbol etched on the back, and hangs over her plaid red and white skirt, with a burgundy skirt underneath that. Black leggings go over her legs (with lighter leggings underneath), which mesh into black boots. She wears the same black legging like material that forms her gloves on one hand, that reach up to the midesection of her upper arm. The other has red rings around her An alternate outfit of hers is a zipped black shirt, that only comes to her midsection, like her other shirt. With this black shirt, she normally wears boots that are more defined up around her legs. Also, Uzume is also seen with her rather large red sword, which she uses with her kenjutsu and kekkei genkai. It is usually strapped to her back by the belt strips. In light of current events, Uzume has changed appearances yet again. Still retaining her beauty, she has adopted a less revealing attire, as well as new looks overall. Her eyes have darkened quite a bit, almost losing their bright blue nature. Her hair has darken as well, no longer as light as it was, held together by black ribbon and a tan headband. A new bang style has fallen over her face, and her hair as gotten significantly longer, however it is noted to be waist length in battle (she cuts it beforehand, because it grows longer). Uzume also seems to be sporting a tan, as well as a golden brace-like necklace. She wears a tube top that covers the top of her bust, with a silver ribbon, which shows her slender body. This tube top is reinforced, much like a light bullet proof vest and plate protection (for blades), to serve as effective armor. It is light on the sides, with black cloth covering Uzume's bust and down the middle of her body to her waist. Golden ribbon arcs on either side ties it around her shoulders in a loop along with red ribbon. The Golden arcs cease underneath her bust as well. She also sports two other golden ribbons almost as belts, across her stomach between two golden buttons (however, while strong like metal, it should be noted they are not in fact made of metal). Her shoulders revealed, from the upper part of her arms down, she sports silver grayish black armor arm gauntlets. These, crafted from plate armor, are made from onyx, lightened as they intertwined with chakra that decreases their weight, as if interwoven. However, their weight isn't that heavy, but without it on Uzume's arms, she is able move most effectively, while retaining their power. These gauntlets are complete with flexible silver gloves that perfectly fit her hands. On her lower half, she sports short baggy shorts, black and red striped, that emphasize her ample hips, and considerable backside. The shorts cease at less than mid thigh, allowing for a little bit of Uzume's fair skin of her legs to show, before the black leggings that engulf the rest of her legs, from a bit above the knees. White design is etched around the tops of these, and makeshift armor (matching/similar to the gauntlets) cover her leggings after the knees, with parts of it covering the upper parts of the leggings, though not all of it or the tops. Golden design is etched on her knees, and for footwear, the armor protecting her legs forms comfortable shoes for her. This outfit is what she refers to her outfit for war, and combat as well. However, it is still "fashionable," and shows off her nice figure as well. Uzume seems to like most of her outfits, including her newest ones. Uzume Full2.jpg UzumeNew.jpg UzumeGalleryAgain.jpg Uzume Full.jpg ChixChar1.jpg UzumeGallery.jpg UzumeGallery3.png UzumeGallery3.jpg UzumeGallery2.jpg Natural Skills Advanced Body Brain & Body Processes Azume was born with a more advanced brain, than most, so to speak. Not in necessarily terms of intelligence, but her brain processes, and her body reacts to something faster than normal. So fast, that it helps compliment her Swift usage. If something comes her way, such as a barrier, she can stop herself from hitting it, because her brain reacts faster. It also helps her calculate different things in battle faster, or execute certain techniques. Also, her body regenerates quickly, at least for non-fatal injuries, because her whole body is infused with Swift Release, as she was born with the Kekkei Genkai. It affects her body, throughout her chakra network, allowing this regeneration to happen. Speed & Agility Strength Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Swift Powers Uzume is a master of swift, its chakra flowing through her. Using it allows her to create afterimages, speeding around so fast that they animate for a few seconds. Uzume, being born with swift chakra, can heal/regenerate at accelerated rates, at least non-fatal injuries. She can create shockwaves by hitting the air at quick speeds, even breaking the sound barrier, or combine swift chakra with Chakra Enhanced Strength to send shockwaves through the earth. Her most know swift power is performing blitz attacks of varying natures, showing a varied mastery with this power. Swift also affects her senses as well, allowing her to have abilities like bullet time, etc. Everything slows down for Uzume, and she, as a master of this kekkei genkai, cannot gain tunnel vision and her body remains unaffected by even her extremest of speeds. She can also apply her swift chara to various equipment, speeding up those as well. Her blitz attacks are especially known to be deadly, consisting of Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Slash (something she used to shatter a Susanoo)The Cascading Speedster and Fiery Energies Intertwine, and many others, which are hard to avoid, and devastating to get hit by. But her true talent is to use Swift's many applications, so she can still fight where confined or blinded by smoke. She can quicken the speed of things she touches or infuses her chakra with, allowing for quick hits. She has also been able to solidify/animate her swift chakra and or combine her chakra attacks with swift, for even more results, to do things such as a drill of fast spinning chakra, or even to the Rasengan, and more. Uzume is intertwined with swift chakra, being born with it. Her chakra is naturally swift in nature, flowing faster, and causes for her body's normal functions to be faster as well. Her reaction time is unparalleled, she can run almost full speed at an opponent, and then turn, without hesitation, a testament to her agility along with her speed and swift, the first two which are natural abilities of hers. This also allows her natural skills like bullet time, as her brain slows down everything for her, along with impressive durability, moving at jinchūriki like speeds, without damage to her body. Infused with swift chakra, she still retains her vision at her fastest speeds, the jinchūriki like speed, without any tunnel vision. These are some of the assets her body was born with. Uzume has varying speeds of swift release, ranging from Body Flicker like speed, to virtually instantaneous speeds, such as with Swift Release: Shadowless Flight. Her speed makes her invulnerable to most taijutsu, or regular body based moves, as swordsmanship. Except, maybe the last two gates of the Eight Gates taijutsu, or taijutsu of a Ten-Tails Jinchūriki. This makes her strength very powerful as well, capable of creating shockwaves by hitting the air, or earth. Strength that when combined with speed can shatter jems, and when combined with her Chakra Enhanced Strength can produce devastating craters and when combined with other speed techniques, can produce monstrous damage to the ground, or even air. Uzume can also apply swift chakra to different parts of her body, not just her whole body at once. This is how she can perform shockwaves, and manipulate the air through her speed alone. By applying swift to a single finger, she can produce a gust of wind, or show the illusion of massive strength with a finger flick. With a finger, she simply manipulate air around her, for devastating results. Swift can also be applied with her kenjutsu, and giant sword, that she can wield effortlessly without speed at all. But when combined with speed, things like Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Slash are possible, and are almost certain death for the opponent moves. By applying swift in combat, her taijutsu becomes augmented to a very high level. Using Swift Release: Shadowless Flight allows her to strike an opponent at close range several times, and escape before they can even react. This can also be used to weave straight through the opponent's moves, or around them completely. She can also do this with her kenjutsu, slicing at the opponent before they can react. She can also speed up her sword alone in battle, and arms, for them to weave back and forth through the opponent. She can get a upwards strike deflected, and instantly give another strike, a show her impressive reaction time. Uzume is a true master of swift release, giving it many applications, and skills glore. She has turned it from simple, to complex. Physical Prowess Disrupting Chakra Pinpoint Style: Kenjutsu Strength Nin-Taijutsu Intelligence Summoning Cheetah Familiar: Jinsoku Synopsis Meeting of the Trio Uzume heads to the Uzushiogakure on Jinsoku in order to answer upon Magai's invitation. Finding his clone, they are led directly to him. Then they meet up, and discuss why the group is forming. Later on, the third and final member, Chieko appears before them.Reed-shoot between Heaven and Earth AU: Hitorigami vs. Sannin Trivia *Her appearance is based off Alisa Illinichina Amiella, from the God Eater series. *She is reputed as being one of the fastest shinobi who ever lived, as a blitz fighter. References Category:Approved Technique